Adieu Ishbal
by Edichou
Summary: Ishbal, une guerre sans pitié qui opposa les malheureux adeptes d'Ishbala à l'armé Amestrienne. Voici donc un passage des pensés d'un simple soldat, envoyé sur le terrain.


**Ohayo mina !**

**Et oui, je reviens non pas avec une suite, hélas, mais avec une petite histoire en un chap. Voici donc les pensé d'un Militaire envoyé sur le Front d'Ishbal. Histoire triste ^^"... les musiques triste donnent souvent ce genre d'idée ^^"**

------------------------------------------

Le ciel est Bleu, le vent souffle doucement sur mon visage… il est un vent chaud et reposant, qui apaise mon cœur, et m'éloigne de la réalité… Je suis allongé la sur le sol, l'esprit léger, l'âme flottant à moitié dans cet immensité bleu qui n'est à présent, que mon unique vue. Aucun bruit, aucun son… Ou plutôt si, de léger bourdonnement lointain viennent tenter de me remuer un peu… Ce qui n'est pas une réussite. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je suis ainsi ? Je n'en sais rien… ou plutôt, je ne m'en souvient plus. Aucune image, aucun souvenir n'arrive à moi… Je suis tellement bien… Je suis tellement léger… Plus rien ne m'importe à présent, plus rien ne semble important à mes yeux…

Puis, soudainement une ombre. Je la vis passer furtivement à droite. Par je ne sais quel force, ma tête tourna légèrement sur le coté, laissant mon regard tomber sur un bâtiment. Voila bien une étrange bâtisse… Elle semblait être née du désert, alors que ses murs, ne présentait plus un très bel état… De la fumé s'en élevait, montant doucement vers le ciel… Soudain, mes souvenirs revinrent… je me souvient maintenant pourquoi… Pour qui… Et comment… Je me rappel à présent, et mon cœur sembla s'arrêter durant un instant…

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé… Moi, Erwan Yumino, simple soldat dans l'armé Amestrienne, envoyé sur le front, à Ishbal. Je me rappel des phrases que mes supérieurs nous avaient ordonné de récité… je me souvient de tout ce qu'ils nous avaient fait croire… Tout devient si soudainement clair… pourquoi maintenant ?

Je me rappel avoir si souvent entendu que ces voix clamer haut et fort, qu'un Ishbal n'est autre qu'un traître, qu'un assassin, que ces mec ne sont et seront que des hommes à éliminer pour le bien être des autres… Je me souvient surtout, que je suivais ces idées, sans broncher…

Il y eu tant de mort devant mes yeux, je vis la vie s'envoler tellement de fois, qu'au final la mort n'était plus que le quotidien. Je me rappel, que toute ces années passé sur le front, semblaient être des siècles entiers. Les jours étaient à rallonge, et la nuit, tous craignaient de finir enseveli pendant leur sommeil… Beaucoup de mes camarades tombèrent au combat, autant par l'erreur de leur supérieur, que par ses assauts incessant des Ishabl. Les coups de feux retentissaient régulièrement dans l'air ambiant de la ville, laissant les simples soldats en premier plan.

Puis, ce fut au tour des Alchimistes d'état. De grand combattant, entraînait uniquement à tuer avec leur don. Quel ironie, de voir tout ces gens mourir sous le feu de ce qu'ils comparaient à l'art de Satan…

Pourquoi suis-je la ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sent si bien ? Surtout après m'être repassé tout ces souvenir, surtout après avoir tant ressassé… Pourquoi est-ce que je me sent si libre d'un seul coup ? Alors que ma vue commençait à se brouiller, je put apercevoir l'un de mes frères d'arme s'agenouiller à coté de moi. Je senti sa main se poser sur mon épaule, et je put voir ses lèvres bouger. Je le voyait parler, mais je n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait…

Ce fut à cet instant que tout s'illumina. Ça y est… Je me rappel de cette explosion, du souffle chaud qui m'avait propulsé. Je me souvient du néant qui m'avait enveloppé durant un instant, puis ce ciel bleu et ces étranges bourdonnements. J'était donc sourd, sourd mais si léger… Sans me préoccuper de mon ami, je tenta de le redresser tout en levant la main droite… Celle-ci était teinté de rouge… Et un éclat semblait sortir de mon corps… Pourtant je ne sent rien… Aucune douleur…

Ce fut à cet instant que je compris… Alors c'était donc ça la fin… Je me laissa retomber sur le sol, alors que la fatigue me gagnait au fur et à mesure… Je sentais la chaleur s'échapper, puisque je ressentais quelque frisson… Pourtant, rien n'était calculé, mon cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir travailler, juste dormir… Oui… Juste partir… Hier je ne voulais pas mourir… Aujourd'hui, semble être différent… Je me rappel ces horreur, ces visions de cauchemar… Les morts, les cris, les pleurs, et ces pluie de sang… La fumé, les détonations, les coups de feu… Les regards de terreur, le goût de la poussière dans la bouche, et cette odeur de fer… Tout se mit à défiler dans ma tête, me rappelant finalement pourquoi la mort ne me faisait plus peur… Peut-être que je l'attendais au final… Oui… C'est ça… Mon cœur attendant cet instant, afin d'être enfin délivré de tout ses songes… Plus jamais je n'aurais de cauchemar, plus jamais je reverrais ces scènes, plus jamais on m'obligera à tuer… Doucement je leva le regard sur mon camarade qui continuait de parler… Ou peut-être crier ? Je pensais voir quelque larme couler le long de ses joues… Ne pleur pas mon ami… Ne pleur pas pour moi…

Mes yeux se fermèrent finalement, alors que je me laissais glisser doucement vers la mort, alors que je prenais le chemin vers la fin… Je n'étais pas triste, je n'avais ni regret… Je savais qu'a présent… J'étais Libre.


End file.
